villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven)
Red is the main antagonist of All Dogs Go to Heaven 2. He was voiced by George Hearn. His Personality Compared to Carface who's money hungry, Red is power hungry and psychopathic. Like all entities, he prides pure evil, being evil and doesn't approve of any "entry level wickedness". In addition to being a hellish feline, he also has the many characteristics of a cat, he eats rodents, hates water (proven near the end of the film during the battle between him and Charlie), thinks very low of dogs in general (especially his sidekick Carface) and wants full control over them which plays a keen role in his goal to obtain the horn. He's very persuasive and decieving with the acception of disguising himself as an elderly dog to manipulate his victims and also very hotheaded, acting hostile in a big way whenever his patients is tried such as when Red snapped at Carface over wanting to make money with the horn. But power seems to excite Red as well proven when Red gets Gabriel's horn, he takes no notice of anything going on around him and when Carface says that Charlie and his friends are getting away until Red merely says "Let them". Appearance Red is demonic feline in appearence with red fur (hence his name), yellow eyes, brown claw like fingernails, and wears a blue robe. In his dog disguise, he looks like a St Bernard and wears a red robe, scarf, fex and a pair of slippers. As a monster, he's gigantic, muscular and has glowing red eyes. His story He was a powerful cat demon (or perhaps even Satan himself) who recruited Carface in his plan to use the magical Horn Of Gabriel to literally pull all the dogs (and quite possibly every other animal species if he got the chance) into Hell, thereby damning every single species in the world. To this end, he tricked Carface's old nemesis Charlie into aiding him via creating magical-collars and forcing him into a deal. This climaxed in the demon managing to actually get the horn and he began to imprison the inhabitants of Heaven (including Annabelle) and growing into a monster of seemingly apocalyptic proportions, causing the sea itself to start to rise around the island in a massive whirlpool. However, Charlie and his friends decide to fight back, resulting in a battle that ended with Charlie blowing the horn, reversing the evil spell. Red, who had already been weakened by the battle, was ultimately sucked back into Hell. Before vanishing, however, Red drags Carface down as well as part of their deal. thumb|300px|right|Red does what cartoon villains do best - sing! Trivia *Red's pupils disappear occasionally during the movie. *In his disguise, Red is one of only two animal characters in the All Dogs Go to Heaven franchise to wear shoes. All the other animals are barefoot, with Annabelle's superior in the TV series' episode "Charlie's Angle" as an exception. *His red demon like form is based off of Jafar's red genie form. *Red is very similar to Jafar. Both have magic powers, both disguise themselves as elderly characters as Jafar disguises himself as an old man and Red disguises himself as an elderly dog in order to trick the protagonist, both have greedy henchmen (Jafar, Abis Mal and Red, Carface who said that when they got the Horn of Gabriel they could open any casino or bank safe in the world), both are hegemonic and megalomaniacal and in the climax both turn into giant monsters (Jafar, a giant cobra, and a giant red genie, and Red, a demonic cat like form. *He's the only All Dogs Go to Heaven villain to have a stereotypical villain personality. The other villains Carface and Belladonna act either for revenge or their own personal gain. *Red's design is based on the hellhound's design from the first All Dogs Go To Heaven film. Gallery Redadgth.png|Red revealing his true form to Carface Evil Red.png Red and mouse.png|Red with a mouse he is ready to eat Red has the horn.png Red blowing the horn.png Huge Sized Red.png RedCat.png Reddog.png Red's true form.png Picture.jpg|A drawing of Red Red 2.jpg|"Roar!" -During transform into a huge cat 14065.jpg Red 3.jpg|Red got defeated Red's Angry.jpg|"Argh!" -hating to be patient Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Demon Category:Dark Forms Category:Animal Villains Category:Feline Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Singing Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Trickster Category:Master Manipulator Category:Power Hungry Category:Deal Makers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Size-Shifter Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Don Bluth Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Deceased Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Abusers Category:Clawed Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Jerks Category:Satan Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Immortals Category:Evil Genius Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Bullies Category:Charismatic villain Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Betrayed villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Bigger Bads Category:Sociopaths Category:Male Villains Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Lawful Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Living Villains Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Villains